Call of Duty: Homefront
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: 5 years after a peace treaty between America and North Korea has been broken, America lays broken, torn apart, shattered and destroyed. Now, North Korean forces are attempting to finish up the job and claim this country as their own. Only one thing lays between these troops and America; a single squad of soldiers willing to fight for what is theirs. (SYOS Closed!)
1. (Authors Note And OC's)

**Ayo peeps! All OC Spots are taken! Thank you to those who have submited one (you will get your shout out next chapter!) Introduction Chapter is currently being worked on, here are the soldiers you are dealing with. I hope everyone enjoys. Have an idea for my next SYOS COD Story? Leave in in the reviews!**

**(UPDATED BIO'S!)**

* * *

Name- Cassandra Hillview

Nickname- Cassie

Age-21

Gender- Female

Home Country- United States

Views on country-Patriot

Agency/Branch-Army Rangers

Rank-SGT

Appearance-Dark blonde hair, reaches mid back, pale green eyes, 5'11", slightly tanned skin, slim but athletic build,

Personality-Doesn't always play by the rules but only breaks them when it is needed, serious unless everything is ok, calm under pressure, mentally and physically strong,

Backstory-Grew up in San Diego and dad was in the military, he was taken as a POW and killed, she joined partly to honor him and partly for her own self interest, Mom didn't approve of her joining but still keeps contact, always a good student, got good grades, did well in school, was somewhat popular, played soccer, basketball, track and cross country, and tennis

Reason for joining military-Dad was in the Green Berets and while on a mission was betrayed by his CO and taken as a POW, he was then later killed and while Cassie had been on the edge of deciding whether or not to join, the news of her father pushed her over the edge to finally join

Backstory- Cassie joined the Army when she was 18 and mastered and passed every PT test and lesson she took. At age 20 she became the 3rd female to join the Rangers

Strengths-Stealth, Sniping, CQC

Weaknesses-Hacking, Bomb diffusing

Fears-Being hurt or betrayed, being captured, being tortured, failing

Family- Dad (passed)Mom, twin sister Elizabeth, Elizabeth's two yr old daughter Beth

Friends-Elizabeth,

Favored mission partners-Anyone who can get the job done

Would he rather be on the front lines, or watching from a safe distance?-Doesn't matter

* * *

Name: Jenna Moore

Callsign: "Hook"

Age: 19 to 23, depending on what you'd like to do with that.

Agency/Branch: US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st Battalion. Also has done rounds as a medic attached to Delta Force, and might be still in it if the story calls for that.

Rank: Anywhere from Private First Class to Staff Sergeant.

Appearance: Brunette, usually short/mid-length chestnut-colored hair (Kind of a messy shag/beadhead kinda thing.) Hazel eyes. About 5'5" and slightly on the skinnier side, although she can pull soldiers to cover with ease. Her arms are a bit stronger/stockier as expected from a female soldier. Crye Multicam pants and a black tee usually covered in patches is her typical outfit but wears whatever is useful for a situation. Whenever she has to wear anything with long sleeves, though, she rolls up the sleeves. Prefers to wear chest rigs over armor plate carriers. Doesn't often wear a helmet, uses a military headset instead. Will run any American weapons, but has a preference for the FN SCAR series and submachine guns.

Personality: Aggressive but generally friendly towards people. Has a history of delinquent behavior and insubordination but proves useful in many situations. Very reckless and gets into trouble often, whether it be playing pranks off-duty or making bad decisions in combat. Loves a good laugh. Has a strange habit of chewing gum very often, and sometimes will stick it to random things, especially other people's gear.

Backstory (Based on MW series, if that's not canon in this fic then disregard any references.): Grew up in a military family and moved a lot. Parents died in the nuclear explosion of 2011 (Cod4 MW). Became a delinquent through high school, constantly getting into fights and becoming an expert in hand-to-hand brawling. After graduating she didn't know exactly what to do with her life and decided to enlist in the US Army. Served in Afghanistan as a medic with the US Army Rangers as a rigged test case to see whether women could be part of special operations, more politics than anything else. However, she gained a negative reputation after sleeping with men on base a couple of times before deciding to reject their advances. Later assisted in the defense of Virginia against Russian VDV forces and the recapture of Washington, DC by the Rangers. Later assigned to Team Metal (Delta Force) and participated in the Battle of New York and deployed into Europe.

Reason for joining: Had nothing better to do, kind of regrets the decision. Influenced by a fellow student in high school willing to approach her, and the two served together in Afghanistan for some time.

Service History: See backstory. Went through the Ranger Assessment and Selection Program (RASP), albeit rigged. Served from Afghanistan, to the Eastern US, to Europe.

Strengths: First aid, hand-to-hand fighting, close-medium range combat, on-the-go improvised decisions

Weaknesses: Long-range fighting, heavy enemy fire, making decisions that aren't stupid

Fears: Capture, invasion of the US, deaths of her friends/comrades, bad reputation, and losing in general

Family- Long tradition of military service in the family. Father (KIA), mother (KIA)

* * *

Name: Mikayla "Mia" Lee

Callsign: Shadow

Age: 21

Agency/Branch N/A

Appearance: Thick brown hair just past her shoulders, always in a braid. Murky gray eyes. 5'9" Pale complexion, athletic build.

Personality: She feels she has to excel at everything to please her parents. Follows the rules, hesitant to bend them even slightly because of that feeling of having to excel at everything

Background: Grew up in small town Wisconsin(I'm not good with USA geography.) to a doctor father and a stay at home mother. She is the youngest of three kids, two older brothers. They became A doctor and a lawyer. Her parents expected her to do the same. She was an average student in school. Mainly involved in track and badminton

Reason for joining: N/A

Service record: N/A

Strengths: Stealth, sniping, hacking

Weaknesses: CQC, bomb diffusal, working in large groups

Fears: Being alone, failing her parents, being the reason someone gets hurt/killed

Family: Dad (Alive, doctor.) Mother (Alive, stay at home wife.) Daniel ( Oldest of the three. Doctor.) Krystal( Daniels wife. Accountant.) Alexander (Daniels son. 7) Tristan (middle child of the three. Lawyer, unmarried. Not dating anyone.)

* * *

Name: Kieren Lawson

Callsign: Panzer

Age: 23

Agengcy/Branch: Swiss SF DRA10

Rank: Lieutenant

Appearance: He is 1.87m tall, he has a bit of facial hair, he has short messy brown hair, he has a fairly stocky build, kind of what you'd expect of a soldier. He wears the Swiss TAZ/TASS 90 combat uniform with a standard issue helmet (he can also wear different uniforms depending on the circumstances).

Personality: He is kind of the squad clown, cracking a joke to cheer everybody up when they are down. He is serious in battle. He is physically strong

Backstory: Kieren grew up in the Lausanne area. He was raised in a normal family. He speaks fluent english because his mother is Australian, he therefore benefits of a double nationality. He got fairly good grades in school and has a Tertiary education "maturité" cerrificate.

Reason For Joining: In Switzerland, military service is mandatory, every swiss male has to serve in the Army for a limited period of time when they are 19.

Service History: Kieren, during his service, showed exceptional leading skills and was offered a 5 year contract at the issue of his officer school. He enjoyed his time as a "professional" soldier and decided to change his contract to a CDI and started recruitment tests to enter the DRA10 (Détachement de Reconnaissance Armé). He succeeded and was awarded a place in this prestigious unit. He was then offered a 1 year exchange in an American SF unit. He accepted.

Strenghs: CQB, Explosives, IED defusing and urban warfare.

Weakness: Sniping, hacking

Fear: Torture, betrayal

Weapons (because of exchange): He bears the standard DRA10 load out. His assault rifle is a SIG-552 Long barrel with an Trijicon TA-11 ACOG scope system. He also has the stock SIG vertical fore grip and a Surefire flashlight. He also carries a SIG P226 pistol and two frag grenades.

Family: Father [Alive], Mother [Alive], sister Julie [Alive], sister Joséphine [Alive]

* * *

Name:David Garrison

Callsign:Rex

Age:36

Green Berets

Rank: 2nd Lietaunant

Personality:Kind, serious, helpful, concerned, sacrificial

Backstory:Grew up average, no real problems as a child or teen.

Reason for joining:He wanted to protect others

Service History: 15 years in Green Berets

Weakness: Losing a loved one

Strength: Knowing the right thing is being done

Fear: Seeing his loved ones die or be in pain

Family: Mom, Dad, Brother (Younger, 25), Sister (Younger, 21), Wife (Jacelyne, 37), Kids: Aaron (14), Samantha (14)

*****Thank you to those who have submitted OC's! Can't wait to begin!*****


	2. Prolouge (Chapter 1)

**Chapter one, or basically the prolouge to the story. Each author has introduced his/her own character. **

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this posted! I lost my part because of Fanfictions stupid 90-day rule on the documents and I've also had to type two additional parts. :p**

***Co-Authors! I keep forgetting to PM you this so I'll post it here in case I forget again! If you would like to have a chapter/section done in your characters POV, or even if you would like to type your own part (using your own OC of course) please just PM me and let me know!***

**OC's:**

**SGT Cassandra Hillview (Me)**

**PFC Jenna Moore (OpD353RT5TORM)**

**PVT Mikayla Lee (ShotgunRain)**

**LT Kieren Lawson (cleanupguywithagun)**

**2LT David Garrison (classykazmiller25)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**[SGT Cassandra Hillview]**

**[May 5th, 2020]**

**[San Diego, California]**

It started out as any normal day, sitting at home. Mom moping, sister gone off somewhere, who knew where, and then suddenly the attacks happened, KPA. I knew immeditaly who it was. For years the Korean Military and American Military were neck and neck. Finally innocent cities, civillans, were being bombed, killed. We drew the line there, both Presidents and Five Star General's meeting to discuss and sign a peace treaty. Both countries signed, both allowing Air and Army National Guard troops on each others land. For a few months, I actually felt like any trace of war was gone... until this. Why it had happened though, well, that's what I needed to find out.

I droned out the sound of Mom's voice as I flip the TV to the News channel. I turned the volume up a bit and went back into the kitchen. I handed mom a couple of eggs and turned back to get something out of the fridge when I heard screams coming out of the TV, shattering glass. I ran to the living room. I immeditely reconized the news lady standng in front of the elememtry school, the building a firey debris behind her. I'm so focused on this that I don't hear my mom yelling.

"Cassie! Go get Elizabeth and Beth now. Now! They're at the daycare. Go!" I took the keys from her and rushed outside to the SUV. I hesitate before unlocking the door and getting in. The day care is only a few blocks away... _Would it be easier to run there or drive?_ I bite and lip and swing open the door. I pull myself into the drivers seat and back out. I quickly pull into the daycare's parking lot but it's difficult with everyone panicking.

"Liz! Lizabeth!" I yell for my sister. I wave her over and both her and Beth get into the SUV. Why my sister named her daughter Beth when her name was Elizabeth, I will never, ever, ever, understand.

"Where's mom?!" Liz yells over the sound of the bombs and gunfire. I ignore her and rush back to the house. Even though it was trembling when I left, the house was still holding tall. But now, it's crumbling. The front half has caved in and it's burning, a fiery debris. Bright orange flames leap at the sky. During any other occasion, it would've been a beautiful day. The kind of day that happy families spend at the park, where kids skip around the yard with their dog... I shake myself out of the thought as I listen to what Liz is saying.

"Cassie, please tell me that Mom isn't inside..."

"Son of a bitch!" I yell. I throw open my door and race to the porch. But there's no way I can get inside. And I know for sure that mom isn't alive. But I have to try. Just in case... I look around but the driveway starts to shake, indicating that the rest of the structure is gonna come down, and I'll be underneath if I don't go, now. I jump back just as the ceiling collapses. "Mom!" I scream. "Mom!" I sigh and head back to the SUV. I back out again and drive.

I don't stop until I'm on the outskirts of San Diego. I step out of the vehicle and watch as the rest of my city, my home, is destroyed. Liz gets out and stands by me.

"What do we do?" She asks. I clench my fists and grit my teeth.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to hunt down whoever the fuck it was who did this! North Korea is going to fucking pay!" Liz scoffs.

"You and what Army sis?" I swallow and narrow my eyes before turning to face her.

"Whoever is willing to join me."

* * *

**[PFC Jenna "Hook" Moore]**

**[January 15, 2020]**

**[75th Rangers/1st SFOD-Delta**

**Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada]**

PFC Jenna "Hook" Moore kicked back in her temporary barracks dorm, listening to the radio and irresponsibly twirling an M9 handgun. Her time with the Delta Force was over for the time being, and she was transferring back to the Rangers. She had to wait in the unforgiving heat of Nevada for a flight out to Fort Benning. They didn't let her swing by Las Vegas, either. Assholes. Team Metal was going into the Philippines to assist resistance fighters against the KPA. Rumor had it that the Rangers were heading into the shithole too.

_The KPA._

That one acronym always got on her nerves and pissed her off to no end. The Korean People's Army was the force the Greater Korean Republic used to more or less enslave the Pacific. And chances were that her boyfriend was going to be part of the entire mess.

_It was all our fault,_ she thought.

The economic situation led to the US withdrawing forces from Asia, letting those damn Norks take whatever they wanted. A lot of the world praised them for their "peacekeeping" and "aid," but Jenna thought it was just a bunch of public relations BS. The US was losing its power as the GKR gained it. It was just a matter of time until they attacked just like the Russians did.

Jenna knew well what it felt like when hostile forces set their dirty commie feet on sacred American soil. She kicked ass in the short-lived Russian invasion some time ago alongside the Rangers and proved her worth. Seeing suburban houses filled with Russians and the White House almost blown apart really changes one's view on America.

Speak of the devil. The radio abruptly shut off. The air conditioning went out, and so did every electrically powered device on base, all simultaneously.

In the event of a power outage, the current protocol was to assemble outside while engineers got the emergency generators running, but apparently that didn't work. That moment, it clicked and Jenna knew exactly what was going on.

She could hear everyone around her, understandably confused. The base commander, knowing her experience, let her approach and explain the situation.

"Guys! All of you! HEY, DIPSHITS!" she shouted, raising her voice so everyone could hear her.

Silence.

"Good. Looks like we've been hit with some kind of EMP like in DC some time ago, if anyone is too stupid to not have realized that. Amazing, am I right?"

Everyone panicked, and the commander quieted them down.

"No need to worry, our equipment is hardened against EMPs. We need to contact our forces immediately and make sure command knows exactly what's going on. We're on alert, everyone to your posts!" he sternly ordered, jogging toward his own station.

As activity on the base picked up and personnel swarmed everywhere, Moore went with him, and when she was in the command center, she learned that what exactly what she feared would happen again: the US was under attack.

"Damn it, not this again... our asses are gonna get kicked."

* * *

_-A few weeks later-_

The flight was delayed, and Jenna was stranded in Nevada. The KPA invaded the West Coast, and California soon fell. Everyone was on their toes, waiting for the enemy to show up. Radar was active 24/7, and fighters were constantly airborne, circling the Nevada skies in preparation for Kim. Moore herself was attached to the Nevada National Guard and sent into Las Vegas to evacuate civilians much how she was tasked to do during the Russian invasion.

The enemy finally showed up.

US aircraft with the KPA insignia sloppily painted over the US Air Force roundrel began bombing the city, leveling the famous Las Vegas Strip as enemy forces moved in. Building after building crumbled, unable to sustain the volume of heavy explosives pounding them to bits.

"Oh my God, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?" one of the soldiers in the squad panicked. "We got no experience whatsoever!"

"Dammit, we're screwed! We should haul ass outta here as fast as we can."

"Get a hold of yourself, weekend warriors!" Jenna snapped. "I've been in situations ten times worse than this. So bad that you virgins couldn't take it up the butt like my buddies did! So get your shit together, for fucks sake!"

Secretly, she was panicking too, but she couldn't show any signs of weakness at all. She reached into a pouch, grabbed a handful of packets of chewing gum, and shoved them into her mouth. Chewing on something helped her focus when it came to hairy situations of the like.

They could hear the distinct voices of Koreans chattering, echoing through the streets. Moore silently peeked through a hole in the building she was in, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eye so she could catch a visual of the enemy.

"718 Division dicks. We have the jump on them," she whispered, sticking her M4 through the hole and unleashing a round from the attached M203. "EAT THIS, BITCHES!"

The projectile sliced through the air, bursting and taking down three soldiers with it. The shrapnel peppered their squadmates, who hurriedly threw themselves behind the nearest cover to return fire.

"What are you guys waiting for? Shoot back!" the Guard squad leader admonished.

The other soldiers screamed at the top of their lungs, standing up and firing recklessly through the windows like headless chickens holding assault rifles. The sheer volume of fire helped to suppress the enemy, but it didn't take long for the Korean forces to bring bigger guns to the fight.

The enemy responded to the M4's bark with the steady hammering of an M2 machine gun.

.50 caliber rounds smashed the walls and tore through the body armor and flesh of the soldiers, obliterating them. Jenna cowered behind a table, knowing from experience that no one could be saved once they were hit by the Ma Deuce. So that was what it was like to be on the other end of it.

_Bend over, here it comes_, she remarked internally, deciding to accept fate. Everyone else was dead except for her.

The fire abruptly ceased, and the 718s moved on, cackling.

"Don't fuck with KPA!" one of them jeered in an obnoxiously heavily accented voice.

"Too easy, bring a fight next time!"

"I'll tear 'em to shreds, so help me," Jenna growled through gritted teeth, hand tightening around her M4's grip.

Too many good men and women died at the hands of these people. No more.

She silently crawled to the munitions crate, fumbling through the contents, searching for a valuable item. There it was.

C4 plastic explosive.

After fighting the OpFor in Afghanistan, American soldiers learned a few lessons about IEDs.

Inserting a detonator into a block of C4 and dropping her helmet, she stealthily slipped under a car and stuck the C4 underneath it. A car bomb was a car bomb. The OpFor used it after all, and it worked pretty well.

The North Koreans spotted a lone American soldier sprinting away from them with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. But their eyes widened as they spotted the Ranger tab velcroed on her shoulder. The 75th were people to be feared, and there were many legends about their exploits in past wars. And this one, unlike the other American soldiers, they could see death in her eyes and defiance in the middle finger she proudly saluted them with.

Jenna squeezed the clapper, the explosion engulfing the 718s. The shockwave knocked her to the ground, her head smashing into the pavement.

"GOD, THAT HURTS!" she cried, realizing she probably should have kept the helmet on.

_... I'm getting tired. Probably gonna pass out, yup._

"Sua sponte, hoo-friggin-ah."

* * *

**[PVT Mikayla "Shadow" Lee]**

**[May 5th, 2020]**

**[Apartment home in Southern Wisconsin]**

I awoke to the screeching noise of my alarm. Trying to block out the world by squeezing my eyes even tighter closed didn't help, so I rolled over and tried to smash the snooze button. It seemed to be evading my every swing. Finally I cracked an eye open and was able to quiet the alarm. I tried to close my eyes and fall back asleep, but no sleep would come. My alarm would only be silent for a couple of minutes, so I dragged myself off my bed and into the bathroom. After a shower, I was feeling no more awake than I did when I went in. I padded to the kitchen silently, pulling my hair back into a braid. After tying it with an elastic, I turned on the TV for background noise. The apartment was eerily silent today, as if something bad had happened. I trodded to the kitchen and began to make myself breakfast. I was popping a piece of toast into my mouth when the newscaster said something that caught my attention.

"Death toll is rising in the aftermath of last night's bombings." My hand froze partway to my mouth and the piece of toast fell to the floor. I moved so I was positioned in front of the TV.

"This officially ends the Peace Treaty drafted between North Korea and America, as North Korea has claimed responsibility for the bombings." I leaned in closer to the TV, wondering if they would show where the attacks happened. They cut to a reporter just outside Los Angeles. In the background you could see the burning remains of what used to be Los Angeles. The reporter talked about what this meant for America in terms of security and how badly this was in terms of how much it would cost to repair. I barely listened to that, waiting to hear where the bombs had struck, wanting to know that my family was ok. The screen cut back to the newscaster behind the desk.

"The bombing has ceased and we are able to get a clear map of where they hit. The bombs were mainly targeted at Los Angeles California, New York City, and Washington D.C. Rockford Illinois, Red Bank New Jersey, and Berlin in the Green Lake County of Wisconsin were also ates of emergency have been declared in all major cities across America." Berlin, Green Lake County was where I grew up. That's where my parents still lived. My mind was in a daze as I tried to call my dad. All I got was a message saying the call could not be made at this time. My legs gave out and I slumped against the wall. My parents could be dead, and I had no way of knowing if they were alright or not. I guess the bombs took out the cell towers and phone lines. I looked down at my phone. Why did North Korea break the treaty? Everything looked good between us. It didn't seem like there was anything going on. So why break the treaty? It was beneficial to them as well as us. I just don't understand why. Did anyone? One thing was for sure, this meant war.

* * *

**[LT Kieren "Panzer" Lawson]**

**[May 6th, 2020]**

**[Détachement de Reconnaissance Armé Training Grounds]**

Lawson stretched, just waking up. The morning sun shined in his face and he was probably late.

Lawson belonged in the Détachement de Reconnaissance Armé, his home country's Spec Ops Unit. Switzerland. _Dear God_. What Lawson wouldn't do just to be back on home soil again.

A few months ago, Lawson was offered a one year contract with an American Spec Ops Unit. After brief consideration, Lawson accepted. Within a week, he was shipped to a city not far from Dallas, Texas. Lawson had been here ever since.

Something was off today. The sun was too high up. It was too late in the day. Lawson rubbed the last of the sleep out his face.

After last nights training, he was beat so Lawson went to bed still in his uniform. Now, Lawson slipped his boots on and headed to the armory.

Just then a glint of white caught his eye. What was that... Parachutes? _Fuck. KPA_! How could he forget about yesterday's bombings?! Lawson ran into the armory. He grabbed his beloved SIG-552 Long barrel with an Trijicon TA-11 ACOG scope system and ran back out. The KPA was on the ground now. He ran next to a jeep using it as cover and fired at the enemy. Bullets rained from the sky.

_Oh Shit_. Lawson reliazed just as the jeep started smoking. He started running away, but he wasn't quick enough. The jeep exploded knocking him off his feet.

We will win, was his last thought before everything went black.

* * *

**[2LT David "Rex" Garrison]**

**[May 5th, 2020]**

**[Los Angelus, California]**

David started the car with a sigh. Jacelyne put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its for the kids." She mouthed while Aaron and Samantha talked excitedly in the back seats of the rented SUV. He smiled in return.

The Garrison family was on a trip. And they had all agreed on the famous LA City of Cali. David wasn't big on trips, but he hasn't been home for a while. And it wasn't long before he had to leave again.

Green Berets kept him plenty busy. So David had to do all he could to spend time with the family. Just then the world started to shake.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. He looked over head. Planes were dropping bombs left and right. Shit.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked worriedly. "What's happening?"

"You and your brother get your seat belts on now! And stay down!" He instructed. He begin to weave his way around cars, he was getting to a safe zone in the city when suddenly they crashed into an incoming Honda Civic head on head.

David opened his eyes. The SUV smoking. Jacelyne was already getting the kids out. He got out and grabbed Samantha's hand while she grabbed Aaron's.

"This way!" He said running into a house and leading them all to a basement.

"What now?" Aaron asked.

"We wait." David said simply as the world shook around them.

* * *

**Ello! To be honest, I wanted to get this posted soon so I rushed through! :( I'm so sorry! **

**I would again like to thank all who sent an OC in and a special shout out to OpD3S3RT5TORM for her story about Moore! Please review! Have a great day or night! (: **

**Have some caterpillars! **

**-Hawkeye**


End file.
